Hey Daydreamer
by DragonWriterZZ
Summary: Minato just can't stop daydreaming lately, and a certain Uzumaki wants to know why. Academy MinaKushi. Part of TPS Challenge. Songfic. Oneshot. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**This is apart of the TPSC (AKA Ten Pairings Shuffle Challenge). 8D So here's number eight: MinaKushi – Hey Daydreamer by Somedaydream.**

**EDIT. REPOST. Thank you for informing me, MrGoodyTwoShoes. :3**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I disclaim all rights. These characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The song belongs to Somedaydream.**

**-\[=]/-**

**(Minato's POV)**

There's no worse feeling than liking someone that doesn't like you back. Sitting in class and daydreaming apparently leads to stupidity. However, when it's about a person you have a crush on, you don't really have a choice. It's either sit there and daydream, or try not to and only make things worse for yourself. I chose the first option. I made a stupid mistake, though. I looked at Kushina Uzumaki as I did so.

I was lucky I had enough time to pretend she liked me before she did anything about my staring. She was sitting on a swing with her long, pretty, red hair hanging from her gorgeous head. They fell over her shoulders and swayed with every back and forth motion she made. She was smiling in a bubbly way. Her dress was long and white. It was only a minute, though. I wished it could have lasted forever.

Suddenly, the bell rang and we were excused for recess. Once everyone exited the room, Kushina stood up from her seat and stormed over toward my table. She slammed her hands on the wooden surface and confusedly looked at me. She looked as though she didn't know whether to be angry, flattered, or insulted. I mean, I'd been staring at her for an entire minute. I guess I couldn't of blamed her.

"What do you want, Namikaze?" she queried. It wasn't in an angry tone, either. She just asked it as if we were talking about the weather.

"N-Nothing," I replied, blinking as I did so. "Why; did I do something to upset you?"

_That's right; just pretend you don't know what you did,_ I thought to myself. However, my little plan only seemed to make her angry. She had made up her mind; she'd go with the anger emotion.

She instantly grabbed my wrist and yanked me forward. I was becoming conflicted myself. What was I supposed to tell her? "Hey Kushina-Chan, I was just staring at you and pretending you were my girlfriend. But only for a minute! I swear!" Yeah, _that_ would work. I felt my heart beat on faster and faster, wondering how on earth I would make it out of this. She only beat people up that insulted her. She didn't do it for fun. I secretly hoped my future child would turn out that way.

"Tell me!" Kushina pressed on, not letting go of my wrist in the slightest.

"I don't think I can," I replied quietly.

She caught me staring at her beautiful hair. That did it for her. She yanked me even farther out of my seat—this time with both hand—and made me stare into her violet eyes.

"Were you thinking about my hair?" she shot inquiries my way. "Why would you do that? Tell me!"

"Well, yes, that was a big part of my thought," I answered in a louder voice than before.

There, I had finally told her. I looked further into her eyes, trying to figure out just how angry she was. When I looked a little closer, her eyes were becoming a bit bluer around the rim. That struck me; she always had deep violet eyes. There was never a hint of blue in them. It wasn't until her wrist began wobbling ever-so slightly that I noticed why her eyes were rimmed with such a clear blue.

Just like that, I went into a daze again. I was pushing her on the swing. Her beautiful, pale gown flew back forth with her; her hair swooshed against the wind. And for a split second, I got a tiny whiff of her hair. It was intoxicating. I must have made an aggravating face whilst I was in La-La-Land, because, when I opened my eyes, the rims of her eyes were even worse. They flooded over and finally let out the clear-blue tears. They tracked down her face, making her so upset.

"Urusai!" she exclaimed, shoving me back as she did so. "Urusai! Urusai! Urusai, Namikaze!"

She rushed out of the room and slammed the door on the way out. I slumped back down into my seat. What had I done? I quickly ran after her, only to find that she was still running toward her home. Did she think she could run from me? I wasn't called the Yellow Flash for nothing. I dashed in front of her in a second and grabbed her by the shoulders. She gasped and looked straight into my eyes.

"Kushina-Chan," I began with a gulp, "I…I was actually thinking about you in a…a _loving _way."

She stared at me in disbelief. I explained my daydreams and wouldn't shut up. I just kept prattling on and on and on…until…until Kushina kissed me. Right on the lips. I was taken aback quite a bit, but eventually was under her spell and kissed back.

We pulled apart seconds later and just stared at one another. Was this another daydream? I couldn't move. None were this vivid. Suddenly, a smirk appeared on my beloved's face and she pinched my arm. I winced before I beamed. It was no dream! I enveloped Kushina and happily chuckled.

"Aishiteru, Kushina-Chan," I stated with all honesty.

"Aishiteru, Minato-Kun," she giggled back, "Hey, daydreamer, Minato-Kun."

Suddenly my eyes bugged out and I smiled. I had forgotten about the song "Hey Daydreamer" by Somedaydream. I snickered and poked the tip of her nose, making her laugh. She then lunged herself into me to embrace me yet again. I laughed, threw my arm around her shoulders, and walked her home. Daydreaming has its perks.

_Hey, Daydreamer_

**Ok, so thanks again to MrGoodyTwoShoes. :3 My story would've been deleted if not for you! **


End file.
